ayame's coming 2 stay!
by fb-addict
Summary: Ayame's coming over to stay, but that's just the little problem. So our dear little kyo FINALLY addimtted he loves tohru.. What will Akito think? R&R please, means alot to me if i don't get 10 reviews, i ain't carrying on with the story.
1. the suprising decision

"Tooooohru" Shigure called and he entered the kitchen. 

"what are you making for breakfast today my little flower"?

"shigure-san, we're going to have pancakes if that's ok with you. I mean if you would like to eat something else

I can make something separate or…" Tohu started paicking

"no no no, its ok pancakes will be fine" shigure said smiling

"well, better get back onto my story, im writing a lovely story about you and "someone" going out and kyo…."

SMACK kyo and yuki both smacked Shigure on the head leaving him with stars surrounding him

"BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HONDA-SAN" yelled yuki

"BETTER NOT HURT TOHRU-KUN" yelled kyo

Ofcourse shigure didn't hear any of it since he was thrown into the garden leaving a big hole through the wall.  
He walked back into the house and said "relax relax…I was only telling tohru about my story..isn't that right tohru"? shigure smiled that cheesy smile.

The smile that meant something was up

"gure-saaaaaaaan? Yuuuuuki? Where are you, little brother? IM HEEEEERE, please let me in, its freezing outside!"

When tohru went to open the door, there was nobody there… that's weird tohru thought…a moment ago, I heard ayame…hm.  
better close the doors…..

Suddenly, tohru felt something slimy….something running up the back of her top… she froze still…

"where is my dear Aaya tohru?" shigure called from the hole in the wall where he was thrown out.

"um…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" tohru screamed

Yuki and kyo both went to where tohru is.

Something slimy is crawling out of tohru's shirt….

"AYAME, GET OUT OF THERE OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE" Yuki and kyo both yelled trying really hard to not look where ayame was because it was a totally inappropriate place.

Ayame crawled out and….

POOF ayame changed back to his 'usual' form

"Oh dear gure-san, I thinnk I must've left my clothes outside…tohru?"

"yes ayame-san"? tohru replied blushing

"can you lend me one of your clothes?"

"NO!" replied yuki and kyo

"well, my dear aya is very cold, he will freeze and die if we don't get him some clothes….he can't wear my clothes because he doesn't like kimonos and yuki and kyo doesn't want to…so that leaves tohru……."

"he can wear mine….." yuki said annoyed.  
"thank dear little brother, I knew you would help me when I needed your help" bowed ayame.

Ayame walked into yuki's room calling back "come on little brother!Im freezing!"

"Um… I don't know if its only me but …isn't something well….burning?" kyo said "ahhhh!" Tohru panicked

"I LEFT THE FRYING PAN ON the whole time!THE PANCAKES ARE GOING TO BURN!" tohru said jumping up and down waving her arms.

yuki, kyo and shigure all sighed

"its not that the pancakes are going to burn..its that its already burned…." said kyo talking to himself

"the kitchens probably half burned as well…" yuki said talking to himself…  
Shigure watched another part of his house broken again. (--;; ) >

Yuki walked into his own room….

IN YUKI'S ROOM

"oh my gosh!...yuki, don't be a pervert! Why are you looking at places you shouldn't be looking at?"ayame said in a very sweet girlish voice.

SMACK yuki hit ayame right through his room and out of the house.

(if you can picture it, it's a hole through to the very end of the house)

Now, it's a good thing we don't live in the city, I mean its not your everyday life you see a naked man getting kicked out of a house…. Kyo thought

Shigure watched AGAIN as his house was destroyed 3 times and only in the morning. sigh

Ayame walked back inside and said "Torhu, would you mind getting me some cloth, scissors and anything else that I would need to be able to make some clothes with?"

"um…sure ayame-san" tohru replied blushing When tohru got back with the cloths, and stuff ayame started working on his "clothes" straight away.

"oh and gure-san, would you mind unloading my stuff into tohru's room" ayame asked

"sure Aaya" replied Shigure as he walked out of the house and into the car.

"WHAT, why in Honda-san's room?" yuki asked

"because…shigure locks his room and his loud snoring keeps me awake all night and kyo would kill me if I slept with him and you, dear yuki would probably take advantage of tohru if I slept with you instead of tohru" Ayame said

"first, im not a pervert so stop thinking like as if I was one and second, why are you living with us and also…how long will you stay?" yuki asked

"um…i don't know...2 years?"

A/N changed some spelling errors )

For all of you who have just read this. There was a whole lotta spelling mistakes. I changed it so all of ya, yur lucky )


	2. a firmiliar whisper

Tohru woke up slowly and carefully went downstairs not trying to wake up anyone.

pitter patter pitter patter "oh no...its raining.."

"honda-san?"yuki asked

tohru jumped up"oh my gosh! yuki, i didn't know that you would be here...i mean be awake at thhis time of the day!Im sorry.."

"don't be sorry, and don't forget we got school today, its Monday k?" yuki said,

"OK! tohru replied.

"my dear aya, how was sleep"  
"it was ok..i really wish i could've slept with our lovely dear tohru"  
chuckles

SMACK  
kyo had just smacked ayame on the head and then he rubbed his first sending ayame flying into the garden with stars circling around his head

"just as i thought i had woken up its night time already?" ayame wondered

"sigh my poor house...you guys are erally being too hard of aya...i mean...

"WHAT! TOO HARD? HE THOUGHT OF US AS PERVERTS!" yuki and kyo both stood over shigure and yelled make shigure feel very tiny as a mouse.

In all that time tohru was busy in th kitchen making breakfast "um...yuki-kun, kyo-kun, don't we have school"  
"um...yes yes you two should go now off you go shooo shoo" said shigure

"shigure-san, how can we go if we havn't eaten breakfast?" asked tohru

"um... --;;; i don't know..."shigure said

everyone ate breakfast quietly kyo finished breakfast first and took out a magazine while waiting for the others.

"what are you reading kyo, 'how to take girls out on dates' or is it 'how to 'how to make girls like you'?" ayame teased kyo

actually, ayame wasn't that much off

"um...yes..i mean NO! NO WAY! NOW..DON'T YOU GET THE WRONG IDEA!" kyo shouted

yuki snatched the magazine off kyo, it was a car magazine but hidden underneath it was a magazine called dating tips and the sub title that kyo was reading was "THE FIRST KISS"

"00000000000ooooooo kyo has a cruuuush, kyo has a cruuuuush" shigure and ayame sang

"um...i think we really haveto get to school, or we'll be late c'mon lets go" tohru persuaded

"urg, fine..." kyo said

then from behind his ears, someone who kyo hated, who he was firmiliar with whispered "so kyo...whos your crush?"...

A/N so...thats the second chappie please R&R, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME

i know it was abit short but hey! two chapters in 1 day! be fair! goes off having a silent tantrum 


	3. oops i did it again

kyo turned around, "Akito..." kyo said

"why are you here!" kyo asked yuki and tohru turned around, yuki standing in front of tohru hoping that she doesn't have to leave.

"well, i wonder whos the lucky bride.." akito asked sorta smirking "yuki and tohru, you two can leave..."akito said but it was more of an order yuki dragged a clueleses tohru away from Akito and kyo and started runing for school.

"YOU BAKA NEKO(A/N in japanese that means stupid cat. i learned abit of japaneses P)! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO LOVE. WHY? BECAUSE YOUR AN OUTCAST! OUTCAST! ZODIAC MEMBERS DON'T 'LOVE' UNDERSTAND? if i find out that that stupid girl loves you then i will not only erase her memories but..."Akito stopped "...kill her" Akito whipered into kyo's ear "you wouldn't do that. IM WARNING YOU, if you touch a hair of her i will "  
"KYON! KYON!" Kyo's fanclub rushes towards him (A/N i thought since yuki had a fanclub kyo should as well P)  
"oh shit..."kyo climbs up the tree cat style.  
"hold on...wheres Akito?"kyo looked around everywhere from where he was up the tree but could only see the sight of pretty little girls in mini skirts.  
"sigh, this will take awhile to get to school..."kyo said to himself...

AT SCHOOL  
"ok class, because its summer we should take good use of the school pool. so every week, we will go swimming,  
the whole class at least once, what do you say?" the teacher announcced

"YAY!" the whole class replied kyo slumped down into his chair.  
"We will start swimming tomorrow..so.  
"excuse Miss, can we know how deep the pool is?"a student asked "its 5metres"the teacher replied.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! I CAN'T GO 5 METRES INTO THE POOL! I'LL DROWN!" kyo shouted laughter filled the room "kyo-kun, you are a teenager and you can't even swim?"the teacher asked in a kind way "i don't like the water..." kyo said quietly "kyo, i understand that you want to be the class clown, ok, you've had enough fun, lets start the day"the teacher said coldy.  
"kyo, its ok..."a kyo fanclub girl said, then without notice she hugged her

POOF

"EEP! A CAT! A...ORANGE CAT!  
"oh, that stupid cat can't handle anything..."yuki told tohru "I HEARD THAT!" kyo shouted "OH MY GOSH! THAT 'CAT'... TALKED" a girl screemed "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE, I think i must be dreaming i mean i thought... KYO JUST TURNED INTO A ...cat..."!the teacher screemed POOF  
"oops" kyo said "EEK!" all the girls turned around blushing "you know kyo, u should do that more often..." a girl said

"um...can someone help me fiind my undies?" kyo asked everyone was giggling as they attempt to find the undies trying really hard not to look at kyo.  
Hatori came into the room

"ok, ok, who needs erasing"  
"everyone except yuki, tohru and me" kyo ansered

"lets get to it"hotori said

girls screemed and ran around not even knowing why they are running around.  
yuki somehow magically blocked each one of em as hatori erased everyones memories.  
"now kyo, u should wear something underneath..."hatori said.  
"i can't find my FRIGGIN undies..." kyo shouted "what type is it?"yuki asked annoyed "its got ..."kyo started to say.  
"WHAT HAS IT GOT!"yuki demanded "im leaving bye" hotori shouted over his shoulder "its got pictures of little orange kitties on it..." kyo said blushing away yuki chuckled "well, we'd better get started before these peoples wake up"tohru said quietly

30 minutes later I FOUND IT! its sticking out of the teachers skirt..."tohru said "um...kk thx"kyo said taking it out carefully soon, kyo put on every last bit of clothes and went back to the sohma house "that was some day..."yuki said "yup yup" tohru said smiling "by the way, what do you think ayame and shigure are doing right now?"tohru asked interested "everything"yuki relied laughing

IN THE SOHMA HOUSE

"oh my...the 2 perverts and your little flower is hooooome gure-san" ayame said in the sweetest voice "shout up, we're not perverts..." yuki and kyo said each hitting ayame on the head.  
"by the way, sit down all of you on the table..."ayame said placing each one on the seat as yuki walked dere.  
"OWWWWWW! WHY IS THERE A MOUSE TRAP HERE!" yuki demanded "sorry, we were making pizza and my dear aya is scared that the stupid little iggorant rats will eat it.."shigure simply replied "what DO you mean stupid little iggorant rats?"yuki asked holding shigure by the shirt "um"  
WHOOOOSH shigure went flying out of the house with 2 big spirals for the eyes.  
"my poor gure-san is always getting treated badly by yuk"  
WHOOOOOSHayame flew outside making two holes and went into the garden right ontop of shigure.  
"oh my dear gure-san has fainted! we must do one of those things you do on T.V when u blow throungh your mouth and into someone elses to make then breathe! and then pump his chest and then..."ayame looked panicked "oh shut up!" kyo said still wondering about what Akito had said earlier.

"oh well, i have to get dinner started..."tohru sighed and walked away "OH NO NO NO NO, don't, we already made dinner..." ayame said with a cheeky grin

A/N: not much of a story but im getting dere. the next one will be so much better, review me to tell me about pairings and ideas. you never know. it might me ayame x tohru OO 


	4. a visit from Miitchan

A/N hello peoples who actually READ my FF. Maria( my frend) just told me bout this totally great idea for chapter 4 what is it? well. like i said thats for me to know and for you to find out P

"um...what DID you make?" kyo asked suspiciously "thats for us to know and for you to find out" ayame and shigure said at the same time "well...we thought it should be something 'special'. please sit yourselves down" ayames said bowing. but as you can see. ayame was wearing on of those lose tops and as SOON as he bowed down. they SAW 'him' wearing a BRA!(A/N ans no i am not a pervert thank you very much. i just thought it would be funny)  
"um...excuse me ayame, i don't want to be rude but i ...i...was wondering if the bra your wearing happened to be mine...?" tohru asked blushing "ofcourse it yours! who else in the house wears a bra apart from you!I was only borrowing it..."ayame said "if you want it back, here..." ayame said reaching into his long white dress.  
"NO!"yuki and kyo said.  
"alrighty peoples. lets get dinner started."shigure said preparing dinner.  
"tonight. my treat"ayame said "its my favourite"ayame said

yuki, kyo and tohru looked on their plates, it looks safe to eat...but is it really safe...? they all thought all of them took a bite and immdiately went to sleep.

YOU SEE, ayame and shigure put 'sleeping powder' into their food.  
now is good bit.  
"gure-saaaaaaaan, which room?"ayame sang "OFCOURSE kyo's" shigure said with a huge as grin.  
ayame and shigure dragged kyo and tohru in kyo's room with kyo lying on top of tohru and dragger yuki and put yuki in the room which ayame was staying and ayame went to sleep while putting yuki beside him and shigure went on with his scripture.

3 HRS LATER

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" tohru screemed!  
"you pervert! ayame why are you in MY room and WHY am i sleeping with you!" yuki said disgusted and then they heard tohru screem so they ran to where tohru was and yuki was FURIOUS. "KYO, I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO NO GOOD" yuki said grabbing kyo by the collar.  
"get off me" kyo threatened but they were disturbed when they heard a loud running noise coming in.  
"OH MY GOSH, its Kagura HIDE MEEEE" kyo said as he raced and hid under his bed.  
"SHIGUREEEEEEEE!" Miit-chan ran into the room.  
ALL of then were suprised.  
"yes DARLING editor miit-chan?"shigure sang smiling "IF...YOU...DON'T...GET...THE...SCRIPTURE...DONE...BY...TODAY...I WILL...COMMIT...SUICIDE..."Miit-chan threatened shigure.  
"okay!you can die. i FINALLY get a new editor WHOOPIEEEE"SHIGURE SANG "P.A.R.T.Y!" ayame said as both of then linked arms and danced around.  
then Miit-chan ran out with tears in her eyes.  
"my dear Aaya, would you like to write a scripture for your tired gure-san?" shigure asked with those 'puppy dog eyes'  
"oh my DARLING shigure, you KNOW i would do ANYTHING for you" ayame said bla bla bla.

so ayame goes of writing the scripture.

RING RING! RING RING!  
"heeelloooo? sohma resident" shigure said

"this is Akito, meet me in 10 minutes" then he hung up...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! oh well --

HEY! 4 CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! ITS QUITE HARD.. ( 


	5. sleeping in the same bed ayame and kyo

"Akito, you needed to see me?" shigure asked "yes yes indeed I do"Akito said 

"that baka neko likes tohru, is that true?" Akito asked

"yes Akito..."shigure said

"I understand that you like your Aaya dearly, he can carry on living there...for awhile" Akito said.

"but... that BAKA NEKO must not love. is that understood?"Akito asked

"your word is law..." Shigure said

"ok, you will go home and talk to kyo and tell him what i told you today. it is ok i guess for the BAKA NEKO to like tohru but it is DEFINATELY NOT ok for tohru to love any of the zodiac members...of she WILL ...die..." Akito said

"your word is law Akito" shigure said and walked out of the room

SHIGURE' HOUSE

"im hooooooooooooome" shigure called.

"welcome back shigure-sa"tohru didn't get to finish her sentence

"GUUUUURE-SANNNNN OH HOW I MISSED YOU I HOPE YOU HAVN'T BEEN CHEATING ON ME WHEN YOU WENT OUT" ayame hugged shigure and said in a girlish voice "you are looking good today hadsome, but ..."ayame whispered a plan to shigure.

CHECKY SMILE ON BOTH THEIR FACES

"sigh well, we'd better get to school bye"tohru called

"bye the 2 perverts and the flower, have fuuun!" ayame called out

"SHUT UP" yuki and kyo said (--;;)

AT SCHOOL

"has everybody bought their swimming togs and all that stuff?" the teacher asked "yes!" the class said

"no miss, i havn't"  
"kyo...you know...you still have to go..." the teacher said "oh thats ok kyo,

"i'll lend you my swimming togs, i bought 2" the girl said smiling

"HELL NO! i ain't wearing girly swimming togs"kyo shouted

"well nobody else bought two pairs so sorry kyo.."the teacher said (A/N I KNOW THAT WAS RANDOM BUT OH WELL...BARE WITH ME)  
"thank you" the teacher said smiling at her

"WHAT! I HAVE TO WEAR A GIRLY SWIMMING TOGS!"KYO SHOUTED

"ARE YOU CRAZY! SO I HAVE TO WEAR TOGS WITH LITTLE CUTE PINK DISGUSTING FLOWERS ON THEM?" kyo shouted

"relax kyo, be happy you can go swimming, i mean seriously, you should be thankful"  
"oh darling kyo, you know...about the togs...there not togs...their ...BIKINIS!" the girl said

"oh shit..."kyo said as he slammed him head onto the desk

"ok class lets go to the changing rooms" the teacher said

"oh here kyo" the girl said handing him a pink Bikini with pictures of PURPLE RATS AND MOUSE on it!  
"this is probably the worst day ever!"kyo said to himself

(A/N sorry i'll skip the swimming lesson because I think of anything)

Shigure's house

"well well well, hello the 2 perverts and our little flower" ayame said (>U)>  
"shut up!" yuki passed ayame and hit him on the head. (+)  
"oh well, I better get dinner started" tohru said sighing "hm...guure-san, i think im going to my shop now" ayame waved and went out the door.

"bye" shigure waved and pretended to be sad but really shigure and ayame had a plan up their sleves. ( not literally up their sleves, but you know what i mean..)

DINNER TIME!

"its is very good my precious flower" shigure commented as he always does when tohru is cooking.

"IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK, hopefully i havn't missed too much of dinner.."ayame called

"take your shoes off at the door" yuki said "oh dear little brother, your going to ask me to walk all the way back there JUST to take off my shoes?"ayame asked

"no...im not going to ask you ayame, im going to be very kind and SEND you over there" yuki said as he kicked ayame all the way away to the door and ayame 'somehow' managed to crash into butt fist.  
(now if you can picture it...a butt is sticking out of the door, thank god they don't live in the city, first naked man now butt...hm...)

ayame took off his shoes and sat down to eat...

AFTER DINNER

tohru started washing te dishes...

soon everyone went to sleep and yuki and kyo made sure tohru locked her room so ayame couldn't get in and soon they went to sleep.

everyone awoke to kyo's language

"FUCK OFF!" kyo shouted "oh dear kyo, just let me sleep" ayame pleaded "GET OFF MY FUCKING BODY THEN"kyo shouted "kyo..im so cold..."ayame said and then

POOF ayame transformed "AAAAAAAAAAAARG, DON'T YOU DARE CRAWL INTO MY BOXERS"kyo threatened ayame slithered up to tohru.  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM HONDA-SAN" yuki shouted and he stood of ayame's tail.  
POOF ayame transformed back and as yuki was standing on him that place that yuki was standing happen to be ayame's butt

"oh yuki dear yuki, i knew you were a pervert! i knew it was in you!"ayame cried "now we can go in a 3some! with gure-san,me and now you"ayame said feeling happy "SHUT UP OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE" 0 yuki said..

"kyo..i need to talk to you" shigure said "ok" kyo said

IN KYO'S ROOM

"i met Akito yesterday...he wants me to tell you something.."

A/N right now there are no mistakes but things change when it gets put on the net and also im using note pad so please give a little credit.  
if i don't get 6 reviews you don't get the next chappie P btw, when i mentioned a plan...its going to be in the next chapter P


	6. a lil chat

"dear sweet kyou, i know you love tohru but im afriad you have to stop" Shigure said 

eh... okay...since when had the mutt talked so much about his love life and all this shit Kyo thought.

"Kyo. Akito's word's are law... im sure your fimiliar with that... If tohru happens to fall in love with you.. tohru will sadly die.." Shigure said sadly.

"Look,mutt, i don't like tohru.. i never did and i never will..."Kyo said but OBVIOUSLY it was a lie.

"Well, kaaaaay. Just wanted to let you know on that" shigure grinned and left the room.

what the hell, why can't i love the ONLY girl I like? Now everything is taken away from me... EVERYTHING... why... Kyo thought

BACK WITH THE OTHERS  
"So, dear kyo, did my gure-san hit on you. Hopefully he hasn't been cheating on me. have u dear gure-san:edging closer towards shigure in a girlish voice.

"ofcourse not dear Aya, i was just talking to Kyo about a little privatal business"replied Shigure doing his lil dance (o )

(o ) (o )

RING RING RING RING RING RING

"i'll get it" replied tohru "yo, wassup, momiji wants to visit you guys, is it ok if he comes?"ask hatsuharu shigure snatches phone from tohru "OFCOURSE it's ok for him to come, and dear haru, you can come too! We'd love you guys to come"shigure answered sweetly "uh...ok,but not today since it's gettin late, tomorrow"  
beep...beep...beep...

"lol, kaay lil tohru, lets go back eh?" asked shigure smiling "hm..its 4:00pm, i'll go make afternoon tea"tohru said and ran off

RING RING RING RING RING RING

"im coming over"  
beep...beep...beep...

Shigure knew who it was...fimiliar but wishes he doesn't have to come.

another chappie Might me short... but oh well. finally got back to writing o

being like 1 month OO;;

well, R&R peeps


	7. so who do you really like?

What does Akito need to come here for...thought Shigure sigh 

"OH MY GOD, SORRY, I REALLY HAVE TO HIDE" kyo runs off ZOOOOOM ZZOOOOOOOM ZOOOOOM

Kagura charged into the room "WHERES MY KYO-KYOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG, i smell him! You better come out now!"Kagura shouted

Then Kagura dragged Kyo from under the kitchen sink "GET...AWAY...FROM...ME..." kyo threatened "how about... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagura said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" kagura shouted while she throws kyo around and all the way out into the garden.

"oh my god, my wall!" Shigure cried with empathy

5 minutes later.  
"OH MY GOD, KYO, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Kagura cried holding kyo into her arms

"so... when will we get married dear kyo" kagura asked with a huge smile

"NEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEERRRRR, i will never marry, i'll rather marry... i'll rather marry... uh.."kyo said

"WHO WILL YOU RATHER MARRY?"kagura demanded

"uh..T..o..h..r..u.."kyo answered.  
"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"Kagura shouted

DING DONG, DING DONG

"I'll get it" Said Shigure knowing alreading who it is...

"hello ..."the figure walked into the room

everyone stood there in shock...

"why, missed me so much?"...


End file.
